Terany's Magic
by fawkes-tears
Summary: A mysterious woman appears with a warning, a new girl with a hidden power she knows nothing of, Voldemort gathering an army, and much much more.


uChapter One : The Pastbr  
  
Magic has been here since the beginning of time. Always used, always sought after. With magic, you have the good and the not so good; evil they call it. The ones who use it for the wrong purpose only want one thing, and that's power. Power… that is a very dangerous thing. To try and get power you have to have followers. Followers carry out the bidding of the Master, the one who wants the power. Followers can be as ruthless as the Master. All they want is to please their Master; either they have too because they will be punished or because they like to, they like to inflict pain on the ones who appose them. br  
  
Through out time, there have been wars, wars between the good and the bad wizards. Most wars haven't been written down, in fear that Muggles will see it. During the time of Merlin, there was a war, a Great War. They were the two most powerful wizards. Merlin was the head for the good, Wieczore for the power-seekers, fighting for each side. Wieczore was power-hungry, he didn't care who he hurt, who he killed. He even killed his own son, because he stood in the way of his getting power. br  
  
Wieczore was actually on a quest, a quest to find this special gift. He was looking for Terany's Magic. Of course it was just a legend, but he found out that it was real. To have Terany's Magic, you could rule everything and everyone. br  
  
In the beginning of time, there were only Muggles. Except, there was one witch, Terany. Terany held all the magic in the world. She was the most powerful being in existence. She was the perfect being. She was thoughtful, kind and honest. She didn't want to keep the power to herself, so she gave some magic to half the population in the universe. That made everything equal. Balanced. But, Terany had a gift. Her magic was special. No one ever could come close to having her power. Before she died, she hid her magic, fearing that someone would use it for bad. She feared that if she kept it in her bloodline, perhaps there was this chance that one of her own would turn out evil and use it for bad. br  
  
Throughout time, her magic has been sought after. No one came close to finding it. There was a bloodline Terany trusted, Merlin's line. The Demon father of Merlin was the only being to know where she hid it. The Demon was of a good sort; no one with the blood from him could go to the wrong side. Throughout eternity, that bloodline passed down the knowledge. Sadly Wieczore found out where it was, the only thing that Merlin could do to save it, was to hide it in a person. He hid it in his family line. There it would be safe… for a time. He didn't put it in himself; no… he put it in his daughter. No one knew he had a daughter; there it would be safe. Until someone found it again that is. The magic was passed down at the end of their death, and then unto their eldest child. It was made that the Merlin bloodline kept going, always a birth.br  
  
For nearly 800 hundred years, it was safe. People forgot all about it. But then there came a wizard. A wizard more obsessed with power than Wieczore, if that was even possible. He found out about the magic, the rumoured daughter of Merlin, and went looking for the heir of Merlin.br  
  
This wizard found the magic. He thought if he killed the heir of Merlin and the heir's son, he would have it. Sadly he was wrong. He killed the heir, but the heir knew he was going to be killed so he summoned some of the magic and sent Terany's Magic to someone else, someone he didn't know. That person was only a child then, about the age of the heir's son. She didn't know she had it, no one knew she had it. The only person who knew where it was was the spirit of Terany. She had picked several bloodlines that would never turn to the bad side. br  
  
The wizard had to stop his search because of Harry Potter. But, now that he is back, he is searching again. He knows now that it isn't in the heir now. Sadly, Terany is bringing the magic back to the heir. Soon, the Magic will be with its rightful owner. The girl is, unknowingly, making her way to the heir. They are soon to be united in the Second War of Voldemort. Voldemort is now looking for it again. He is about to find it... 


End file.
